Tea and No Sympathy
by Red Witch
Summary: So what happened when Kitty came to the Brotherhood house in Mindbender?


****

The disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters is gone. Pietro swiped it again. Well I finally saw "Mindbender". And once again the Brotherhood is missing! (Although I do confess I loved how Jamie got back with the supposedly 'mature' kids in the danger room!) So here's my take on that one brief Brotherhood moment…

**Tea And No Sympathy**

"Kitty how would you like to go on a date with me?" Lance asked. Since he was talking to the mirror. There was no response. "Okay, Kitty how shall I compare thee…oh forget that! AGGGHH! I can't do poetry stuff!"

"Oh yes you can," Pietro zipped up behind him. "I'm hot. So are you. Tell you what babe! I'll go on a date with you!"

"Pietro!" Lance tried to swat him, but Pietro zipped harmlessly away. 

"Hey Lance! Tabby's gonna have another tea party in the dining room," Pietro said. "Wanna come?"

"Pietro there is no way on earth you are going to get me to attend another one of Tabby's stupid tea parties!" Lance groaned. "Do you know how lame that sounds? Tea parties are stupid!" 

"They are not!" Todd stuck his face in. "Today Pietro swiped some chocolate chip scones!" 

"Will you get out of here!" Lance threw a pillow at him. Todd made a face and hopped away.

"Oh come on Lance," Pietro pulled on his arm and dragged him downstairs. "It will do you some good! Besides we need a forth person!" 

"Why don't you get Freddy to join you?" Lance said. "Wait, I think I just answered my own question."

"He's on a donut and chicken run," Todd told him waving from the table. They had placed it in the main foyer. It was colorfully decorated. Tabitha was putting the finishing touches on the table. 

"A donut and chicken run," Lance sighed. "With anyone but the Blob that would be a bizarre combination." 

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Todd scratched his head. 

"I'll get it," Lance sighed. "Maybe Blob forgot his key again."

He opened the door and saw Kitty standing there. "Kitty?" 

"Hi Lance," Kitty smiled. "How are you doing?" 

"Well, um…um…fine! Come on in," Lance blinked. 

"Am I like interrupting something?" Kitty looked at the table in the foyer. 

"Yes!" Tabitha hissed.

"No!" Lance spoke. "We were having a tea party! Wanna join us?"

"You guys like, have tea parties?" Kitty looked at him. 

"Hey we at the Brotherhood House are not completely uncivilized!" Lance said. "I there's nothing I like more than a nice relaxing tea party! They're really a lot of fun!"

"Hey that's not what you said…" Todd began. Lance shoved a scone into his mouth. 

"Wow, Lance I never seen this side of you before," Kitty said as Lance pulled out a chair for her to sit in. 

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," Lance smiled as he sat next to her. He took the teapot and poured it. "Any sugar?"

"Well okay," She said.

"One lump or two?" Todd asked.

"I'd like to give her a lump," Tabitha muttered under her breath. 

"Guys I came here for a reason," Kitty started to say.

"Oh yeah we know," Todd nodded.

"You do?" Kitty's eyes widened.

"You can't live without Lancey-boy here!" Todd folded his hands together, batted his eyes and swooned. 

"TOAD!" Lance growled. 

"You should hear him at night," Todd said. "Oh Kitty! My darling Kitty…"

"I'm gonna…" Lance grabbed his shirt. 

"Lance quit it!" Kitty snapped at him.

"He started it," Lance whined as he let go of Todd's shirt.

"Did not," Todd stuck out his tongue. 

"Did too!" Lance stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Look have you guys seen Jean?" Kitty asked. "She's missing."

"Oh what a tragedy," Pietro drawled. 

"I'm serious," Kitty said. "She's been gone since last night. "We can't find her anywhere."

"Well then there's only one thing to do," Pietro said. "Throw a party!" 

"That isn't funny Pietro!" Kitty hissed. "Look have you guys seen her here or not?"

"Of course not!" Lance said. "What makes you…? Wait a minute? Is that the only reason you came over here? To see if we took her? I don't believe this!"

"I knew it!" Tabitha folded her arms. "Every little thing that goes wrong we get blamed for it!"

"I didn't say that!" Kitty stood up and looked around. "Uh…Where's Blob?"

Lance got very angry all of the sudden. Before he knew what was happening, the house started to shake. "AGGGHHH! HOW COULD YOU?" 

"Oh relax Lance!" Kitty shouted as she got up and phased out the front door. "I never said you guys kidnapped her! Sheesh! As if one of you hadn't tried it before!" 

"Well that's one way to get her to leave," Tabitha quipped. 

"Oh man," Lance slumped in his chair. "I blew it didn't I?" 

"Big time," Pietro smirked. 

"I guess you ain't gonna have any dates with her after all huh Lance?" Todd snickered.

"Oh shut up and pass the scones," Lance grumbled. 


End file.
